This protocol will study congenital cytomegalovirus infection in infants with symptomatic central nervous system involvement. In patients who are randomized to the treatment arm, hospitalization will be for the duration of the treatment phase. The treatment phase will be a minimum of 42 days and will involve close clinical monitoring as well as frequent laboratory studies. CBC#4, reticulocyte counts, renal/liver function studies and urinalysis will be done 12 times each as well as other tests to monitor potential drug toxicities. Baseline assessments include CAT scan of head, audiological, brain stem evoked response and Denver Developmental Assesment. The use of the GCRC makes possible evaluation of potential benefits/risks of the use of DHPG in the treatment of congenital CMV infection in this extremely complicated protocol. Non-treated patients will be seen weekly for seven weeks. In addition to laboratory specimens collected at each weekly visit, long-term follow-up for both arms of the study include appropriate audiological asessments, opthalmalogic assessments and developmental assessments through at lease the child's fifth year.